scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Date Dragon
''Date Dragon ''is the 14th episode of season 3 of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise Shaggy finally finds Googie and the rest of the gang suggest they go on a date. But when a dragon is haunting the place they find, the rest of the gang must interfere. Synopsis Shaggy finds Googie and he goes on a date but a dragon won't let them have peace. Googie calls Shaggy. She is ecstatic that she has finally reached him (her phone kept on giving her someone named "Bob Rogers"(no relation to Shaggy Rogers)). So they plan to meet somewhere and the gang decide to drop Shaggy off and get him later in the night. They go to a place neither of them know but was recommended by Shaggy's mother, called the Datin' Place and it is rather hippie as they read from the website (www.datinplace.com). The rest of the gang drop Shaggy off and decide to spend the rest of the night at an hotel nearby. They explore around and for Scooby it just isn't the same without him, so he goes out to take a walk. No one joins him as all would like to see what is happening around the town and the rest of the gang decides to buy a newspaper at the next newspaper stand. Meanwhile, Shaggy has met Googie after so much time. They still have a bit to walk, so they talk together. She still does not tell him what neighborhood she meant in the desperate voice mail she sent Shaggy (Warner Bros. did not reveal it in the episodes but in real life), but she does reveal that it was definitely not Ghastly Neighborhood, as that is where Shaggy ended up and solved a mystery. Googie also tells him the grueling process she needed to escape the Crazy Coolsvillians. She was being hypnotized but snapped out of it and had to sneak out, needing to hide every ten seconds and it took her a long time to get out of Coolsville. Shaggy tells her about what he did to find her, and then they arrive at the Datin' Place. Scooby has also started walking and randomly gone into the woods. He reflects on the past and how much Shaggy wanted to find Googie and is happy for him but he likes to spend time with Shaggy and doesn't really want Googie. Suddenly he hears a noise and through the trees he sees a dragon stalking toward the Datin' Place and realizes he must tell the gang and warn Shaggy, so he runs back to town. Shaggy and Googie have not yet realized the dragon and just settled down for their meal. The place is real hippie with hippie-looking food and tie-dye curtains. Each pair of guests have their own cottage where they are served food. Then the dragon strikes and Shaggy and Googie run out as the dragon destroys their shack and they run for their lives as the dragon breathes fire behind him. Shaggy goes to the director and complains about the dragon. The director's name is Sam Scawer and when another customer comes in and complains about the lous noises, he tells them everything will be okay. But he smirks. The other customer's name is John Fergtal, and he wants only he and his girlfriend to be in the place. Shaggy decides to go to another cottage. Scooby has told the gang about the dragon and the gang has come running, but Shaggy says they have interuppted his and Googie's meal. Scooby spots a piece of metal and Velma identifies it as a piece for doing holograms. The rest of the gang look around while Shaggy and Googie continue their meal. The gang have not found anything, but then Velma finds a piece of the dragon's scales and immediately identifies it as fake. Then they hear screams and run to the shack where the dragon is striking but Scooby leaps on the dragon...and pulls off a bunch of fake skin. The person under is John Fergtal. He wanted to drive all the couples away. Googie is mad with Shaggy she leaves, but says they will meet again, but not under these circumstances. The episode ends with Googie going and Shaggy being sad and the gang trying to comfort him. Cast and Characters Villains *Dragon Suspects *Googie *John Fergtal *Sam Scawer Culprits Locations *Datin' Place Notes/trivia *This episode has more devoted to Shaggy and Googie than to the dragon. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 3 Quotes "To myself! And my girlfriend..." -'John Fergtal' Chronology Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 3 episodes